


just some bmc au ideas

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: feel free to use these for any of the ships tho idc, if you use any of these lmk bc i wanna read that story man, these are terribly worded i hate looking back on this fuck me, this is mostly for the boyfs bc theyre my bo y s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ideas i have but cant write because im busy not writing them





	1. au number one

**Author's Note:**

> oh and shoutout to that one person i saw do this bc i didn't know it was a thing lmao

one of my favorite fics to read are the math tutor ones, or any tutoring really bc it's tutoring lmao. idk lately i have been thinking about this tutoring fic I read like 5 years ago and how good it was??? slow burn is my favorite thing and that person who wrote it did the best job and it was so satisfying [ (TalkLess is doin' a rad chemistry one!!)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11217021)

》but like imagine jeremy being terrible @ math and michael being great at it, so the teacher pairs them up together and Jeremy is just so nervous but michael is so excited to have someone to hang out with

》jeremy not letting michael go to his house for their study sessions bc his dad doesn't know what pants are

》michael! doing! a! terrible! job! at! hitting! on! jeremy! but! it! doesn't! matter! bc! jeremy! doesn't! notice! 

》but michael even tho jeremy doesn't notice, doesn't really know if jeremy is into guys so he covers it up by going 'o yea, bros totallY do this all the TIME'

》michael finally getting jeremy to let him go to his house, jeremy only says okay if he covers his eyes with his hand bc he doesn't wanna scar michael's eyes (bonus if you  have michael bein a lil shit and making a stupid comment that makes jeremy blush or whatever)

》michael noticing that jeremy might have a crush on him but jeremy being confused because chriiiiistiiiiiiiiine chriiiiistiiiiiiiiiiiiiinee chriiistiiine canigula

》it's halloween and they're still studying together and michael wears cat or puppy ears for the halloween mood and he doesn't know jeremy is a fucking furry and jeremy is just dying throughout the whole session and micheal is like???? [(Elletz did a funny oneshot based off of this!!)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11354463)

》s l o w b u r n 

this may be bad but i am in such an anxious mood rn  but someone!! pls help my crops grow and make my acne be gone from my fac e

(ps, you could also do this with christine teach english to someone, or teaching someone how to act!!! or do one where chloe is attempting to help Brooke act more bitchy or whtever (like chloe thinks brooke is so soft n she loves it, but she doesn't want brooke to get walked on at school, so she tries to toughen her up))


	2. couple of underdevloped ideas p.1

1\. okay heere me out... but what if someone were to take two squip pills w/ like a different mtn dew other than original or red??? (like white out, live wire, etc)  and these squips appeared as michael and jeremy(aka maybe a little off bc they didn't drink the original mtn, so now they're stuck w/ some nerdy squips)

-they don't teach them to be cool at all, or help them work or whatever the character who gets them is trying to do (the boyfs tell them to like idk, stare creepily @ ur crush, smoke weed {but like it's not even good weed bc jeremy doesn't know what he's doing and michael is just too amused}, etc)

-sometimes they argue, so they're like trying to take control at the same time and just tht poor person is getting jerked around

-but ofc the boyfs apologize a thousand times once they realize that they're hurting their human

-the person having to sit through awkward flirting between the two nerds during the night as they're is trying to sleep

-they mess up a lot, but they can't rly get mad at the boyfs bc they're trying their darndest to um... "help" the character out

(this was inspired by  _apicoplast_ on tumblr, but i kind of added a lot of things to it)

 

2\. so what if michael did agree to jeremy breaking the squip pill in half?? [(Duck_Life did one, but i didn't inspire them and it's a different thing that happens when they split it!!)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11334525)

-they could both just have some pretty fucked up squips lmao

-they could be bonded together now because it's one squip and they're trying to keep themselves intact at all times and if that means the boyfs being stuck together 24/7 then so be iT (you could make it to where it hits the point of one of them totally losing their shit and just asking for some goddamn space for even a second and go on from there)

 

3\. literally bmc is just a show/movie and you can play around w/ the character interactions how ever you want. idk how it'll be a story(my creativity has limits so i can't think of anything), but i'm just throwing it out there bc it's different 

 

4\. okay so one of my favorite parts in fics is where michael texts jeremy when he's squipped, so michael is literally pouring his fucking heart out through these texts right? (hello, i live for sadness and desperation) WHAT ABOUT JUST A COLLECTION OF LETTERS MICHAEL WRITES TO JEREMY (you can also do this with some story in between the letters too, honestly this would be good either way)

[(HellenBlossom is doing a verson of this atm)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11237055)

-imagine michael being a little upset in the beginning, but just asks if he's happy in the end bc that's all that matters (he might tell jer abt his day too)

-then he starts to try to cover up his sadness with a lil humor

-then he just gets so fucking real near the end n he's fully prepared for jeremy to burn all his letters anyways bc it's not like jeremy will read them (tbh the story can go either way if jer reads them or not, you can even have him burn the letters if you wanna ruin my heart, it's f i n e :"))

-imagine me crying throughout the whole thing!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u couldn't tell i like to torture myself as u can see from the slow burn obsession to me saying sad michael is one of my favorite things (but tbh, i love happy michael too, BUT a lot of the fics i've read w/ sad and desperate michael the writing is so nice and the emotion is g o od enou g h to e a t)  
> (funfact: i typed this all up and I have work in 45 minutes, bye now!!!)


	3. look more aus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some aus are more developed than others, but honestly i'm just trying to distract myself from my crippling anxiety™

1\. more squipped michael aus, they're so interesting and i've only seen a few of them [(constantlyhungry is doing a p angsty one atm)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11737131)

\- ik that rich and jer took the squip to become cool, but michael could take the squip for a few reasons too

\- like his anxiety is getting worse, so he takes it to not deal with it anymore

     > you could even do it after the canon ending and have him argue with himself about the decision

\- you can take the basic route and just have him want to have jeremy notice him

\- you can have him take it when jeremy has reached major dick status to "compete" with him

     > imo jeremy kind of sucked at being popular, i always felt that he still had the smallest piece of michael in the back of his brain throughout the whole thing, so he held back, not to mention that his squip made him do a lot of things. (ik rich's did too, but after the squip was gone for him, he was still idk charming ig?? like even while being open abt his sexuality, having a lisp, and not bullying ppl he still seems cool) 

     > but anyways, jer was all michael had left and he left him, michael has like nothing to lose

     > aka i want someone to write michael who isn't perfect and i want someone to write a furious michael

\- maybe he's taking the squip because he thinks it's the only way to save jer and the school

 

2\. angsty college boyfs [(MrsToriPears did a different plot, but still college angst + slowburn)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11562564)

\- jer is still scarred from the squip, so he is brainwashed that homosexuality is wrong and that they need to be fixed, boys are there to tempt him and he can never act upon it

     > enter a rly fucking gay michael mell and he doesn't know about the squip, so he's just being himself (bonus: if you make everything he says borderline suggestive/have a double meaning 

     > do what you will with this, there are tons of possibilities

 

3\. i don't see a lot of jeremy pining for michael fics, i'll probably make a list for ideas i have soon, but here is one

\- like jeremy having like a eight month plan of getting michael to fall for him

     > u kno the suite life on deck w/ cody and bailey? like that plan lmao

     > it's dorky as hell, what more could you ask for?

 

4.you know the hanahaki disease trope going around? Have one of them have a fucking pollen allergy (make them suffer more bye i hate myself... also i seen someone on tumblr talking about it, and i was like neat¡¡¡)

     > u should like probably do this if ur hanahaki au isn't like the intense version of it (some ppl write it only like, yeah they cough up flowers and it feels weird and hurts a little.... but then some ppl are like, there is a gallon of blood on the floor, a fucking forest is in their lungs, their throat is torn in half, they're going to die in 30 seconds) bc that would suck

 

5.bodyswap au [(i didn't inspire them but stellar_astrophel did one!!)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369250)

[(i didnt inspire them, but josiechambers3 is doing a rly lighthearted one)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11905461)

\- bodyswap aus are so much fun because they're awkward and comedic

     > like jer can wake up as michael and freak out because he turned blind overnight

     > michael is confused as to why he has the biggest fucking sex crazed mind at 6 in the morning


	4. heere, have some jeremy pining aus pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was anxious agaiN so i decided to stop writing my actual story and try to get some ppl to try some rad (not) aus abt jer bear pining bc noodles can pine too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps, sorry some of these ideas are a little weird to read, when im anxious my mind runs too fast (which is why i dont write when im not ok) but they're still readable i think (you just probably have to use ur imagination to be able to see what the fuck the au is abt, sorry ahhH)

1\. i've been thinkin' abt some theatre aus bc u know a lot of ppl like the idea of jeremy bein' a good actor and michael either bein' rly into plays or apart of tech so yeah

-jer is having a hard time playing an angry character bc he's magically a happy bean who loves life, so michael tries his best to do things to make jeremy angry. jer doesn't know whether to be thankful or pissed bc his friend (or michael could just be a techie who cares a lot abt the show, idc) is literally throwing fucking books at him all the time or some shit to make him upset. and then jer gets some feelings or whatever. this sounds a lot better in my head, u get the idea [(fandomshere_fandomsthere made a fic about this!! it's v subtle, but it's there n cute)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11895936)

 

-jer trips and falls off the stage and right into michaels lap and he spends the rest of his life thinkin' about that kind boy with the lap of a g o d, so he spends the rest of highschool lookin' for him and when he finds him, he is too scared to go up to him until christine or someone sets him up. and michaels like oH you're that guY 

-some good old running some lines au with a kiss in the script ;)))))))))))))) but jeremy is nervous because it's a cutie patootie he's practicing with, but michael's just going for it bc it's not like you can freeze up on the stage when the show is actually running haha

-im gonna list a couple aus i've found, but didn't get inspired by me aight

[(sassycsap did one and it involves jer's mother)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10964109)

[(iamadvocado is doing one, ppl are super sneaky in it)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11829651)

 

2\. miscellaneous aus (or, idk what to call them, so i'm shoving them right heere)

-michael doesn't know jeremy is bisexual yet, so he's trying to be a pal and set jeremy up w/ a ton of girls at school bc christine n him broke up. he just wants jer to be happy, jeremy thinks all the girls he's set up with are super attractive, but all he wants is to be with michael.

      >you can make it comedic and i'll love you forever

 

-jer is a magic bean and magical beings are forbidden in new jersey. when he gets nervous he kind of loses control over his powers (in small ways, like idk his eye color may flicker to a different one, the teacher's stuff on their desk could fall over/fly off, or there is a small breeze in the room), so one day jer totally fucks up and michael covers for him and jeremy just loves this kid so much, and he starts getting comfortable around michael and he shows off his powers a little while around him bc michael is so entertained and loves it

 

-a stork au and the boys are in college right. so one day this stork randomly just drops this baby on their doorstep and they keep it bc jer has always wanted a dog and michael is like "a kid is like a dog right????" and then jer falls in love with michael bc he's the total package and he's good with kids.

 

-michael is kind a home nurse and is assigned to jeremy who is a very sick person, someone sneeze? well shit, that kid is home for the next two weeks fighting off the nastiest of colds.

> jeremy gets a crush on his new nurse and attempts to flirt

>jer tries some rly bad home remedies bc he doesn't wanna be sick anymore but michael catches him and doesn't know what to do with this beanpole

>jer gets michael sick at some point 

 

-lol another magic kind of au, but jeremy can make people appear in the world/create them(?) right? so when he was little, he created the perfect boy for him (he just wanted a friend yo), but the boy (michael) and him lost touch, only to meet back in highschool when michael is more popular than him and all jer wants is to be close to him again [(i created a very short oneshot based on this, but i literally only did a smol jer creating the list and that was it, no angst whatsoever bc im lazy)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11426634)

 

-jer is a vampire and michael is an immortal (pick of your choosing), so one night when jeremy is hunting, he attacked michael only to be absolutely repulsed of michaels blood. so now he's just so curious about what exactly michael is and he just won't leave him alon e 

>you can have jeremy always covered so the sun doesn't give him a gnarly sunburn (maybe later in the story, he'll forget his extra clothing protection whatever n michael will give him his hoodie for the day :))))

>you could also have them do nigh classes if you want it to be like ahh vampires burn to ash in the sun!!!11!

-soulmate AU where the person you're made for has a cool tattoo of an interest of yours

>it usually shows up at a young age

>only one person of the pair has it

>michael is the one with the tat (the pacman tattoo to be specific ayy) and he doesn't get it bc the only person he knows who's ever really enjoyed the game is him

>jeremy's heart stops when he first sees the tat bc pacman was his shit while growing up and he doesn't know if michael knows that or not

 

3\. summer camp aus bc the boys gotta go outside sometimes (well at least their parents think so) 

-jeremy has had a crush on his summer friend michael

> they've been going to the same camp for 12 years!! 

> their friendship started over bonding abt how they hate how their parents forced them there

> jer develops a crush and kind of freaks out when michael isnt there one summer

>the next summer michael comes back and is hotter than eveR

 

-jeremy has been in the same exact cabin for 6 years and if this new guy michael really thinks he can take that from him. he's wrong (no matter how cute he is!!!!!)

 

-michael is one of the younger counselors (same age as jer, jer just isn't good enough to be a counselor) and jer has a cruuuuuuuuuuussssshhhhh

>michael always tries to hide is giggles he watches jeremy try to impress him during camp activities... jeremy just wasn't made for it

>the two trying to be sneaky so they won't get caught/in trouble for fooling around bc michael is a counselor !!1!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of wanna make more magic/cursed or bizarre aus but like idk if those are anyone's cup of tea and i'll probably forget this the next time i decide to word vomit ideas that are in my head


	5. a sad au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm suffering so micheal should too  
> i've been sitting on this for like 5 days, so here u go i guess xx

okay but what if bmc was just like it was, but instead of the optic nerve blocking, the squip also erased michael from his thoughts. so yeah, maybe jer could see michael once in awhile but it wouldn't matter because he doesn't know who he is. idk, wouldn't it be fucking heartbreaking to think about all the scenes michael is in during jer's squipped time?? and then michael realizing that his best friend in the whole wide world doesn't even remember him and that they aren't really even acquaintances anymore. and the play scene being so confusing to jeremy because he doesn't even know why this kid in glasses is risking his life to save him, a stranger.

and u could also have the time after the squip incident where you could have michael try his darnedest to get jer to remmeber, but he just can't. so they're starting over and it's really never the same because 12 years are just gone :)


	6. a bunch of highschool aus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just love reading about highschool bc im in it and i enjoy crying along w/ the characters and wanting to puke @ the second hand embarrassment i receive   
> (also, another anxiously written au list, who is surpriseDDDD???)

1\. so what if being gay wasn't exactly "uncool" you know, but no one at their school has really even been in an open gay relationship

-since jer is obsessed w/ becoming popular and he finally gets some attention from a popular kid (it's rich, he writes boyf on his backpack and riends on michaels) and he doesn't do anything abt it) (or it could be totally some other reason ppl think tht they're together too and they gain popularity)

-so like ppl are just assuming since none of the two did anything about it they must be official right?

-so they gain popularity bc wow!!! gay ppl exist ~~and we don't wanna seem homophobic~~ and we need to acknowledge it

-so they start to get more popular and jer kind of forced mikey into it (but he would do it anyways, anything for jer) and they idk have a chance at winning prom kings or some shit

-it's basically a fake dating au but they become popular 

-BUT you could have like someone find out or michael wanting to call it off and then they get expose or some shit if u wanna add more to it

 

2\. michael always sees this noodle boy on his daily drive to the 7/11 and one day he actually decides to talk to him

-this is basically just a 'wow i met u bc you're always doing this weird thing outside and i see it everyday, so i came to see what you were doing. It turns out you're pretty cool and wow we go to the same school together, how neat' au.

-if you choose to let them have friends you could have all their friends ship it too

-but pining is a thing because it's the boyfs obviously

 

3,BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH ANOTHER FAKE DATING HIGHSCHOOL AU HAHAHA

-so basically all their friends have placed bets on the boyfs to see when they would date (bonus if you have some of the squip squad go "oh and if you guys do choose to date, could you guys maybe do it on this specific date????")

-so they decide to mess w/ their friends and 'date'

 

4.one of the has an angsty diary and they decide to just read just a little to find out who it belongs to

-idk they somehow meet each other and become a rad pair of friends

-but then the person w/ the diary starts to notice the similarities between the diary person and their new friend

\- but it couldn't possibly be him, he doesn't seem that sad and i would have noticed by now!!!1!!!

-idk have the person who decided to snoop give it back or put it in the lost and found or something

-make me cry

 

5\. someone make a new kid au (like ik there are a couple w/ crossovers, but none with just the bmc crew??)

 

6.okay but like what if michael was popular and jer was just friends w/ christine, but she also is kind of friends w/ jenna (love u) who invites her to a highschool party who invites (forces) jer to a highschool party. (or: the ~~horny~~ teenager in me in just sputtering nonsense)

-but jer hates parties, he's a lightweight and he knows it, but he doesn't want to not drink bc thats lame right????

-idk he gets drunk off his ass and does something w/ michael (who he kind of doesn't like bc he's so good looking, he's popular, good at everything, has both parents, so chill, didn't actually fall for buying a $400 dollar wintergreen tic-tac (that was fucking expired by the way,) aka everything he wants to be

-but he really likes it and starts to have feelings and michael is actually trying to talk to him bc he's michael and he's great

-but he doesn't like it because it's fucking michael mell and he's jealous 

-blah blah i lost my train of thought, u feel what i'm saying here though?

 

7\. what abt like a romeo and juliet/highschool au? Like lets say Jer's dad actually still had the will to live after his wife left him and lets say he was one of the best lawyers out there. Lets also say that one of Michael's parents were the rival lawyer of Jer's dad????

-mikey and jer meet somewhere (it could be a party, like the actual story) and they hit it off

-then they realize who their parents are

-u take it away w/ ur creativity

 

8\. i live for enemies to lovers so im trying to shove it in here as all of my devices slowly die (fr, like laptop is at 20, my phone is at 19, and my tablet is at 5 ahha)

-idk someone doesn't like someone (could be a lot of reasons, they were best friends in preschool until one ditched the other and they don't even remember, they're just so good looking and it's not fair, they don't like a certain game, they eat eel in their sushi, they share a mutual friends and that person doesn't like sharing)

-but they have a mutual friend who sits between the two during whatever period

-this mutual friends notices that person A has something out for person B, so they ask A and A is like, idk i just don't like them

-person B is totally cool w/ person A though, in fact, they're kind of hurt that A doesn't like them (they just wanna be friends man) But it's always amusing to watch A get really mad at them for the smallest things

-idk it goes on, person A will bad mouth everything B does and the mutual friend sits there confused (they are absent sometimes and boy, is person A furious)

-idk then person B makes person A be nice to them (even just a simple hello in the morning will do, or else i'll never give u my notes again and you'll forever have to try to read out mutual friend's hand writing)

-then person A is like wow B is super neat and i like them a lot a lot

 

 

i could go on forever, but it's almost 2am, peace my pals


	7. a list of aus w/ some details heere and there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik i updated a day but my mind hates me so im feelin' like trash yet agaiN and a distraction is a distraction  
> ps: a few of u guys have been actually writing some of my prompts and i just wanna thank you guys so much, when i started this i never knew that ppl would actually get inspired by these, it's by far one of the best feelings ever. thank you so so much my friends.

1\. a teen wolf or my babysitter's a vampire au (mbav is literally teen wolf but vampires and i totally bet that if it wasn't on disney channel it would've had a good run, fight me)

>but like, if you just give it a good think for awhile, wouldn't it be different man

 

2\. lawyer/law school au

>but imagine one of them bein' known as the hot shot hard as steel lawyer and the other one being intimidated but then they get to know each other and shit mmmnice

>i also think this would be a rad pinkberry one ( ~~ _or im just a teenage lesbian who rly likes neat gxg lawyer aus byE_~~ )

>also law school aus are precious and i haven't seen one yet

 

3\. m o r e michael is jer's squip au

>if someone does this can u like actually give the michael!squip original lines instead of just using the same ones from the play/book tho 

>i feel like there is potential heere and it needs to be used and also im obsessed with characters going "rogue" and even tho it's not really michael it looks like him (bonus if he has the raddest outfit on tho) and sounds like him so i can imagine

>also the angst is cool

 

 4, okay another theatre au, but everyone loves theatre so its ok

>jer and christine are the leads in the play right, but jer really only joined to stare at michael mell his long time crush who just happens to be in charge of microphones

>jer keeps accidentally breaking his mic to have michael fix it

>christine is going to murder jer if he doesn't stop messing around

 

5\. have the squip squad play with an ouija board, halloween is coming and i wanna liv e (okay on a random note- i seen a christmas commercial yesterday tho omg)

 

6\. i also want to see a pizza delivery boy au

> and like the person who orders the pizza orders way too much just to see them

 

7\. more, of a grown up au. jer works at this office across the street from a computer place right

>jer gets a fucking virus on the computers at work bc u just gotta have that porn break, so they gotta call an IT guy from across the street (michael)

>imagine me laughing my ass off

[(MusicalShippingHell is doing on similar to this, but they didn't meet by a porn virus)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11454639)

 

8\. could be a college or highschool au, whatever u feel like

>but lets say person A overhears person B talking about this new guy they like right? "oh this person is so sweet, their sense of humor is on point, ~~they know where all the good weed is,~~ they always smell nic e"

>so person A is jealous as heckie and sad too bc they are head over heels w/ B but B likes someone else, so they stop hanging out with B so much

> person B is confused because everything was going so well with person A and they have a huge crush on them too, what the heck u kno

 

9\. i've been getting into the spiderman aus  where they're still in highschool and stuff, but like imagine a flash fic though??

>like on the show they do so many puns and red is michael's color, it's perfect for him

>michael could get his powers from weed or something u feel me

>and have jeremy be michael's biggest fan (or have him not be at first for some odd reason and then idk michael convinces him or some shit)

>think about it

 

10\.  preschool/elemntary aus

>i just recently got into reading abt my tiny boys so im obsessed, please help

>also everyone can be friends because they're like 5 and no one cares, but near the end of elementary you can start the stories of how specific ppl started to get popular or whatever


	8. tbh i actually am obsessed with this list (esp. # 10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 4th my fellow americans !!!! (tbh i just worked a morning shift and slept the rest of the day away) i hope you all have a good day xx  
> well, happy belated?

1\. im a fan of fics that happen after the squip incident bc a lot of them are so well written and interesting to me (also angst hi)

[(Hecate1412 is doing one with an amazing redemption arc, i didn't inspire them so it's rly different but it's fucking amazing so far)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11291208)

-but what if michael wasn't as forgiving after he was after the whole thing went down? And Jeremy actually had to work at being michael's player two again??

-instead of the usual arguments between the two in the fics (the one where they yell and jer says something like "i did something shitty, stop acting like it's okay" and michael says some cheesy shit that makes me cry) i want it to be jeremy doing more than just a verbal apology, i want to see michael struggle to understand what he's feeling, i still want michael to do small things to make sure jer is recovering okay (tbh if he didn't that would be way too ooc), i want a slow rebuilding of their relationship you kno. i just want someone to write both of them acknowledging the fact that they were both harmed by the whole thing and that they need to talk about it and deal with it instead swiping it under a rug

 

2\. a bucket list au

-idk u could start it out like one of them finds out that they're gonna die like next year, or they just graduated and one of them decides to do it

-u could even add something spicy to the list ;))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) like eating a ghost pepper

-imagine me being a mix between sad and happy

 

3\. okay but what if the squip made jer go to the gym you know to get muscles and stop jacking off, but then jer's like "wait lemme bring michael" and somehow the squip lets it slide

\- jer feels amazing right because the gym is his calling all of a sudden and michael is slowly dying on the inside because it's the g y m

-but he hasn't seen his buddy this full of energy in forever and he doesn't want jer to ditch him for the popular people and also when did jer's ass look so good

-who am i kidding jer's ass is the only thing keeping this kid going (u could also have jer notice and have him start being a cocky tease)

-imagine me choking

 

4\. michael can sense the general time of ppl's death okay

-it's during the squip when shit starts to hit the fan and he can sense jer's end nearing right does he help? how? is it different from how it went down in canon?

-u creative u decide what goes on

 

5\. a series of dates jer goes on w/ the squip squad and it ends w/ michael being the one for him (u can totally do it differently tho, im bad @ dates)

-imagine him going on a date with brooke and he'll be like but aren't u gay though, why did u even agree to this???

\- the date w/ chloe is just full on awkward and terrible, it's literally them sitting in an awkward silence until she decides to paint his nails or whatever

-the one with jake is jeremy just staring at him bc jake is just a god

-jenna is great but not for him, but now he also knows everyone at school on a deep and personal lvl because of her

-rich is just being rich

-christine is amazing, but he kind of hyped her up too much in his mind for years, he's down for that sweet friendship tho

-michael and him do some nerd shit and it's just what he needed man

 

6\. ppl fucking w/ jeremy for christmas

-it's all in good fun but they're taking advantage that jer doesn't know much so they're like making up fake traditions and jeremy is just so confused and is cursing quietly to himself in hebrew (shoutout to that one tumblr person wanting jer to speak hebrew bc michael sometimes speaks diff languages)

 

7\. what if one of them were a tiny person, like tinkerbell tiny, but not a fairy, just tiny.

-when they first meet the bigger person thinks that they're off their rocker and a wingless fairy just appeared

-really, the tiny person has been thing for forever and the bigger person just finally noticed them chilling in their shit u feel (they're using a tissue as a blanker and the bigger one goes to blow their nose, tiny person in a pant pocket, "oh, i was just moving this pencil because it's blocking my hiding hole")

-pure au that makes me cry with happiness

 

8\. this actually happened to me, but what if they met at a lame karaoke party right and they were randomly paired to sing  duet

-and the chemistry to off! the! charts!

-and idk they were whisked away right after so they spend day or weeks after trying to find the person they had harmonized so easily with and had the voice of an angel

 

9\. life is strange au [(apparently SquipGrandma was doing it before i even created this whoops)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10801389)

-wouldn't that just be rad though?? or at least got some heavy influence from the game

 

10\. i have an idea but i have no idea how to word it out?? and it could be either michael or jeremy hmm. but lets say the squip incident took an even worse turn right and the people with the squips passed (something else could happen w/ jeremy since his squip was the powerful and he survived to be the main character)

-anways, i love ghost aus, so lets just pretend michael was the one alive right

-he can see ghosts if he's holding one of the person's items (he can see jer bc of his cardigan on when crying one day, christine bc he has the program of her first play in his hoodie pocket (he was planning on putting it on her grave), etc)

-he has to help them find peace or whatever and then maybe he'll find peace along the way and get some closure. It's also awkward with a lot of them bc he's only ever known them as bullies

-oh and when he firsts sees jeremy, jeremy gets so happy and surprised because michael can finally see him again (michael also finds jer first and he lets jer go last bc he doesn't want to lose his friend again)

-imagine me crying because it's just a lot of feeling

 

11\. soulmate au where your soulmate can feel your emotional and physically pain

-one of the two boys are always hurt emotionally and physically

-the other one always tries his best to feel good in hopes of brightening the others mood (ppl think that they're being selfish, but u gotta do what u gotta do)

 

12\. what if the boyfs were strangers but they went to the same gaming convention each year

-they always compete w/ one another and are rather aggressive, they don't exactly like each other right and they haven't formally met yet

-they get set up on a blind date

 

13\. a mermaid au where michael is the lil merboy lil jeremy is pals with right (they met by jeremy finding this rad pair of sea shells on the beach one day, so he was playing with them and all of a sudden this scarred lookin' tan boy appeared from the water looking about as scarred as jeremy did (he thought the man was drowning!!!!) and he had to ask for the shells back bc they were his mom's byE)

-they have specific days where they meet, but his friend disappears until they're 17. michael is chilling on a rock while jeremy is attempting to be on a date w/ christine (it's terribly awkward) and he sees michael, so he sends her away on a task to get icecream or something to go see michael

-(jeremy had continued to visit on their specific days for a couple years until loosing hope, it's just purely luck they meet again)

-michael got punched in the face w/ puberty and he's the heir to the throne

-u take it away pal

 

14\. one of them is an actual god okay (the god of what?? u choose man)

-they're offended that the other boy doesn't notice this, but they keep their secret to see how he will treat him without knowing

-u take it away pal x2 


	9. cool aus pals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why have i already written over 50 au ideas tho lol  
> ps: im planning on going back and adding some links to ppl who have written some of the ideas (i'll probably also add ones that already existed/have been made but i didnt inspire them, in case u rly wanted to read it)

1\. okay but like what if jer actually had gone crazy trying to get it out and stuff

-everyone except michael hates jer okay, michael is angry at jet but he could never hate him

-ppl get upset @ michael for visiting jer and jer's upset at him too bc wtf michael i ditched you, leave me to rot like everyone else.

-some good ass redemption man

tbh im used to being in fandoms where there are darker themes and there are thousands and thousands of redemption fics, so yeaH do it pals

 

2\. lol but what if jeremy took the squip in college? You know for the good grades and blah blah, but then the squip fucks up bc it's the squip u kno

-it would also be interesting if u have michael bc his roommate and the squip does the optic nerve blocking thing

 

3\. an if i could tell her au

-michael and christine become friends and jer is always asking about if they talk about him and stuff right [(Talking_Walking_Trashbag started one)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11560908)

-so michael's like yeah! and he starts spilling his feelings but disguises them as christine's

-bonus if u have jer being like '????' at the i love u part bc he's never had a full conversation w/ her and michael's just like "but arent u actors dramatic or something haha???"

-bonusx2 if you're not lazy and you actually come up with your own words instead of copying and pasting lyrics

-bonusx3 if you make it more than a oneshot and have a lot of pining and slow burn and a lot of christine bc it's good for the world

 

4\. one of the boys are @ a party and they are fuck e d up, so they crawl through an open window that they think is leading to their living room couch, but it's really the other boy's

-take it away my friend

 

5\. jer has the hanahaki disease right and he totally thinks it's bc of christine, but really it's for michael

-literally so many things to do with this!! so! many! (i've also only seen like one jer having it, but it was mainly a michael fic and it focused on jer's for like 3 seconds... if you know of any lmk)

 

6\. wrong number au

-one of the boys are trying their best to get ahold of their friend and the person that they've been texting is the wrong number

-after a month of nonstop texting, character b finally texts back telling them that they have the wrong number 

-character a insists on still texting char b and a friendship slowly forms man

 

7\. okay heere me out for another kind of tutoring au, jer is tutoring michael for drama

-like michael didn't even want to take the class, but the school fucked up his schedule and here he is

-he could be secretly good at acting, but acts like he doesn't know shit bc he finds jer hot or he could just really suck and he needs help

-t o u c h i n g 

-make me yell ok

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been finding some cool fics lately so thats exciting


	10. bizzaro aus that no one asked for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u ever just get writers block from ur fic and start to cry bc same  
> ps: i finally understood what everyone meant by the optic nerve blocking in be more chill w/ the trumpets and michael's theme being cut out. like i always knew it was there but will's voice is so good im always distracted by it. it took a fucking animatic to show me where it is and now i can't unhear it im sad as fuck

1\. hi so we're kicking it off with a group fic (like there are 8 characters so u could do it w/ the main 8, or u can even through in book chars, dustin kropp, adults, or rad ocs idc)

-one of them moves into a haunted house right? and they aren't doing too well ever since whatever, they have let themselves go

-this house has 7 spirits or demons or whatever and they basically correspond to the seven deadly sins

-they help the char get back on their feet (ex: gluttony helps them eat, pride helps w/ confidence, lust helps them get laid, etc)

 

2\. my friend was drunk as fuck and was kind of onto something??

-so u know like do over aus where they're stuck in a time loop? or ppl go in the past and beg someone to help past them not fuck up

-what if michael wakes up one day and feels like he's being followed, so when he turns around he sees a ghost like jeremy following him 

-but wait, isn't jeremy walking down the hall w/ brooke and chloe? how is he also standing behind him?

-so basically gost!jeremy is being sent back from the future bc something happens thats bad (something could happen to michael that he's trying to prevent, maybe he wants to prevent something else)

-take it away, my drunk friend clearly left me hanging smh

 

3\. the exact same story, but instead of it ending at the play jeremy just fucking disappears, he's been banned from existence

-michael just can't get a break, all he wants is to get his friend back, but now he has to find a way to get the forces to unban someone? have m e r c y

-maybe he can use his new pals (squip squad oooooo) to help him out??

-(maybe u can have jeremy be able to communicate w/ michael somehow, or someone else who has to constantly tell michael what he is saying)

 

4\. i was watching this show and these kids were doing this drug where it takes you somewhere else for a bit right? so i was like what if the squip squad did this drug, but it was more of a game you kno (do the drug, it makes you see something/somewhere u guess where u are or what you're seeing)

-one of them sees something bad (a murder and then maybe a fellow classmate disappears soon after, someone is planning on harming someone, idk im not fucking creative ok)

-u could literally just have a mystery fic that starts off from this ig, i forgot where i was going w/ it

-or u could have it be like a big party and ppl do this drug (not exactly the whole squad, hell, they can be nt a squad in this fic idk) and they see it so they have a couple of them going around the school investgating and u meet the members along the way u feel me

 

5\. you guys! what if jer could see like auras of color around ppl, like blue is sad, red is angry, yellow is happy, etc

-u can switch it up if u do it, who cares yo

-but anyways, michael develops a pink aura around him and pink means he has a crush

-so jer knows he has a crush and he wonders who

-this is one of the fluffiest things i will ever suggest 

 

6\.  another hanahaki disease au bc im annoying and trashy

-u can start it off w/ michael getting it removed, or a little earlier or whatever, fully prepared to just be pals w/ jerbear n not wanting to suffer anymore

-but then a couple months later it comes back

-as someone who has pined for their friend for 7 goddamn years i refuse to think that it's tru, ~~ _like u dont understand how-- im gonna shut up bc this has nothing to do w/ the au_~~

-hmm and maybe the second time around it can be a little more obvious

-like, a lot of fics it's hidden and the only things the characters do are hack flowers up and it takes forever for someone to fukin realize 

-they could smell strongly of flowers or something u feel

-it's fictional and fiction has no rules

 

7\. what if jeremy got into a coma after the squip incident and like he's kind of living the same life he lives after he defeats the squip, but it's 1000 times more happy and shit, but everytime he sees michael in his days (remember coma, michael is sitting right next to him irl being emo bc he's still fighting for his friend after all this time) michael's hinting that it isn't real and he's so confused by it.

-you could maybe have him try to fight to get out of the coma if he realizes it??

-you could also add some sad emo michael throughout the story u feel 

-a lot of possibilities man, idk what to do with 'em

[(not the exact same thing, but jer is in a coma tho)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11622633)

 

8\. yo someone make an au like the maze runner, or the hunger games, or divergent even tho i never read (i would say hp, but someone's already doing that so im excited)

-im not saying like copy their plots or whatever, but something like them 

-like someone make these characters badass w/ their flaws and personalities u feel me

-u can start it off with a stupid challenge or whatever (like ahh, im in this random place and the only thing on my phone is like find this item b4 the others do) and the kids are the ones chosen to fight against whatever

 

9\. u know how in some video games where it's nearing the resolution but the character's are just fucked up and losing their shit? Like mixing dimensions, seeing/hearing shit, paranoid as hell, etc?

-what if jeremy felt that way after the squip and no one knows what to do (except maybe michael bc he's a smart boi)

-maybe the squip is still fucking with him, maybe since his was the strongest squip it actually fried his goddamn brain bc it was a computer in there

-whO know s????

 

10\. a friend of mine got into teen wolf and just finished it like a couple days ago, so i about what if one of the boys were completely erased from existence?

-char a keeps finding the smallest things of char b's that never add up

-"i feel like i'm forgetting something today..." so they stay at the house and search that shit like 10 times until their parent(s) tell them that they're super late for school

-take it awaY

 

11\. jer is high as fuck @ michael's house one night right and he uses the bathroom n sees something odd in the reflection

-at the bottom of the corner he sees a version of himself that doesn't blink and @ eye contact he smiles, but jer is freaked out n tells michael

-michael is like 420????? whatchu smoking man, bloody mary isn't real 

-and then the next day jeremy drags michael w/ him in front of the mirror and he sees it and freaks the hell out, "maybe we're still high. yeah! that's i t"

-take it away pal

 

12\. what if when every time michael's heart was broken somewhere in the world something broke (a crack in the pavement, jeremy's mirror, a valley formed somewhere, etc)

-maybe he'll create grand canyon #2 idk, i just wanted an even amount of aus


	11. underdeveloped p.2 my pals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna say that i started this like before the bmc revival was announced so u kno,,, it's been a minute lmao  
> oh!! and i also wrote another rad oneshot, so check it out or whatever  
> (ps: if u seen an idea that someone has already written one down, no need to tell me i'll probably find it and put a link in there, im just rly behind on a lot of fics atm yikes)

1\. what if the boyfs are both popular tho u kno?? but like they're different kinds of popular, like michael is that cool stoner guy popular and jeremy's that cliche popular

-so they kind of drift away (or jeremy ditches michael to stay true to canon) and michael always tries to get close with jer again but jer keeps brushing him off bc !!!! we're not supposed to hang out w/ different groups sorry man lol

-but then jeremy fucks something up as always and michael is there to fix it bc michael is a pal

-i didn't really think this through, but i've never seen a fic where they've both been popular in highschool without the whole canon squip incident you know? 

 

2\. michael becomes a sex hotline worker (he needs money dude) and jeremy calls

-jeremy says some things that kind of points to how michael is totally his type/he likes michael

-michael is fucking freaking out bc the love of his life called a sex hotline that he just so happens to work for and admits to a stranger (him) that he likes him!!!1!!

-and like throughout the story he's just fighting himself on if he should tell jeremy or not

-imagine me laughing my ass off bc i read a fic similar to this awhile ago in a different fandom and boY it was hilarious

 

3\. im already fucking w/ the canon for this idea, so really anyone (probably except jeremy (maybe rich since he wasnt at the play) bc it's his rly big fuck up from the squip that's probably gonna cause this)

-lol what if the play incident didn't happen or wasn't as big as it was and the chosen on ig i had to fix it

\- it'd probably be like zombie apocalypse but squipped edgy teens instead

-and u could do it like the person's trapped in this loop until the fix the shit jer did

-(or u could do this au where it auto resets to the beginning where jer first gets the squip and this person feels like they had dreamt the whole thing and then throughout the day it's like deja vu until they notice what's u p)

-basically a redo au w/ a twist

-this sounded like 1000x more better in my head,,,, just like the rest of these aus did hahA

 

4\. i read a oneshot (if im remembering correctly) awhile ago and michael and jeremy were the main pairing but it was platonic and it was refreshing to read[ (this one!!)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647266)

-i feel like there aren't enough fics out there like this, but there should be a few more bc it! was! nice! to! read! abt! my! boys! not! freaking! out! over! every! little! thing! they! said!

-like im not complaining abt romantic or sexual boyfs, im here for this ship in all forms because they're my boys (i would probably read a plant au bye)

 

5\. oxenfree au, it's such a good game and it would be so interesting to read someone's spin on it!

\- ps: if u need some inspo, i would suggest watching jessecox's playthrough or materwelon's bc they think a lot about the choices they make and they're so into the game

 

6\. i was chatting to someone on an app and they had this songfic idea ig and it would be a great oneshot, short story, or even a long one if u like dragging shit out (aka m e)

-but yeah, still into you by paramore... just think about it and then think about it some more

 -and then write it

 

7\. character a has a crush on char b... but they have absolutely no idea how to get their feelings across without actually telling them. so going on wikihow and doing a bunch of stupid shit (and confusing the living hell out of character b) is the only answer here.

-it's not like they can just tell them bc they have a reputation, duh

 

8\. michael and jeremy agree to marry each other in x amount of years if they're both single

 

9\. a just friends au (aka the squip squad is done w/ the boyfs shit)

-like the boyfs will do things that aren't platonic at all but just say that they're just friends (ex: cuddling, hand holding, massages, cheek kisses, nudity, flirting, etc, but just get more ridiculous as the story goes on lmao)

-but they're just friends guys, chill

 

10\. i've been watching disney movies in my free time and i kind of wanna see a lighthearted story abt one of the boys having the abilities that disney princesses have (u kno like talking to animals, everything coming to life around u, maybe having all the prince charmings @ ur door) does it annoy him???? does he love it???? who knows????

-idk where this came from lol

 

11\. michael is new to the school right and his first assignment is an essay in english, so he chooses the topic of popularity bc there seems to be quite a few popular kids around here (but it seems a bit off u know, like some of them cheated their way to the top)

-he meets jeremy (who is squipped) and yeah do whatever you want with this!!! make my lame idea a cliche high school wattpad story

 

12\. has someone done a coworker au for these two already? i rly wanna read one like idc if it's like one of them finds the other one annoying as hell or they're absolutely in love with each other, i just wanna read one 


	12. how have i not run out of ideas yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im just ignoring all my responsibilities atm

1\. the boyfs are bad at being broken up

-lets say they got together in highschool but broke up due to whatever and maybe they went their separate ways for college and they meet some where again (maybe they're coworkers now) and the feelings rush back, but one of them doesn't want to get back together yet???

-it could be filled to the brim with slow burn and teasing yo i see it

-tbh im also a lil bitch for the parts in stories where a char sees someone from their past and they talk abt things that are familiar and shit i love it hhnnnnffff

-OR u could make it where they just broke up for some reason but they still miss each other or whatever

 

2\. i kinda wanna see a class president and campaign manager au

-like one of them could be running and the other one is the manager OR they could both be managers and they're like competing u feel me

-im  piece of shit for school aus (even tho i hate school bye)

 

3\. i've never read an immortal au??? like how sad would that shit be

 

4\. their time throughout college au

-ik there are fics out there that explore their friendship throughout their entire lives, but what about just throughout college?

-i once read a fic awhile ago where the two characters met at the beginning and it explored all their time together in college and it was so good???

 

5\. someone do a fic based upon the song  _good for you_ from deh like michael @ jeremy or whatever

 

6\. maybe jeremy's squip unlinked from all the other ones n the squips took over the world, but jer and michael are gonna be badass and stop it.

-the more i think abt this it could be super simple to take them out, but don't think about it too much?

 

7\. one of them is a bartender and the other one goes there all the time to complain and drown his sorrows

-bartender aus are rad, sorry i don't make the rules

 

8. _all i want_ au??

-so basically on youtube george sang this song and it's like listing off what this kid wants and what he'll do for this girl and all that stuff right

\- jeremy never shuts up about christine (tbh jeremy could sing this song to her and it would most likely fit in lol) 

-one day he gets really deep into it and after everything he says michael will say something he would do for jer in his head 

        <maybe he gets spacey imagining what he would do for jer and jeremy notices and is like h m m (or not idc)

        <im just a fan of spacey michael imagining things and a rambling jeremy who talks abt christine too much

-rly just think of a shitshow of pining and that's the fic im thinking of (u could do quite a few things w/ this, im just shit at wording things)

 

9\. imaginary friend au

-do u ever wonder how a story would go if one of the characters weren't there physically??

-maybe do the story but one of them is an imaginary friend (?????????)

 

10\. look another theatre au yikes

\- so christine has to move away her senior year (but theatre is filled this year bc a lot of students heard that last year theatre was lit (not) (bc of the squip thing, but the public doesn't really know)) so she leaves jeremy in charge

-christine may be gone physically, but jer and christine email/text daily throughout the story bc he needs help

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [If I Could Tell Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560908) by [Talking_Walking_Trashbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_Walking_Trashbag/pseuds/Talking_Walking_Trashbag)
  * [Method Acting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895936) by [fandomshere_fandomsthere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshere_fandomsthere/pseuds/fandomshere_fandomsthere)




End file.
